


home is under your skin

by daisuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Graduation, so here. see for yourself why i never write fluff, someone. wanted fluff from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuga/pseuds/daisuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Iwaizumi is actually surprisingly sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is under your skin

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 859748 hq fic requests so i'm so. so sorry
> 
> al SO THIS IS SO CLICHE IT MAKES MY HEART WEEP

It's been a tradition, in a way.

 

Every White Day, Iwaizumi bakes him a strawberry shortcake; it's been that way ever since high school, and it stuck until now, even when they're third years in college, sharing an apartment in Tokyo that's always littered with Iwaizumi's textbooks and Oikawa's cramming. As messy as it is, though, the place rid of them, and everything that held their relationship together. It's just the regular apartment that two college students, despite one of them working part-time and the other playing university volleyball, can afford. 

(But they wouldn't have it any other way despite whining about the leaking pipe and the small space.)

So, per usual with their White Day tradition, they huddled up on the couch, watching an American movie with subtitles (Oikawa remembered the title being  _Moon Indigo_ , but his English isn't as good as Iwaizumi's to be sure) while consuming the cake Iwaizumi whipped up earlier when Oikawa's fork hit something hard.

He frowned. 

Iwaizumi is not by any means the perfect baker, but they've gone long enough that Iwaizumi's cakes can be considered as Oikawa's favorites. So he's pretty sure that his boyfriend knows how to bake properly and that cakes should not have a part that's _this_  hard. He tried to fish out the hard part with his fork, ready to annoy the hell out of Iwaizumi by telling whining about it but--

It was dark, and the only light was coming from the television, but Oikawa can see it clearly.

There, hanging at the end of the fork, is a ring.

His breathe hitched, and he must've made a noise that resembles a gasp, because Iwaizumi turned his head to his direction, ghost of a smirk on his lips, saying, "Found something?"

Oikawa can't say anything, really, already taken by surprise, and just looked at it. He took it from the fork, holding it, before sniffing and wailed an " _Iwa-chan, is this serious?_ "

"Of course it is, dumbass," the dark-haired med student scoffed, but didn't push Oikawa off when the latter latched himself on him.

"Really? I mean, this isn't a joke, right, Iwa-chan?"

Oikawa looked up to him with such a ridiculously hopeful expression that made Iwaizumi feel like he's melting. _Seriously, this guy._

"I told you already, it's serious! Unless you want it to be a joke?"

The other exclaimed a "No way! No way," and wore the ring on his right hand, cream and icing and all, marveling at how it fit him perfectly. He snuggled to Iwaizumi, grinning and all smiles, obviously elated.

"You're so unromantic, though, Iwa-chan! You didn't even kneel!"

That earned him a flick to the forehead an a "You dumbass!", even though Iwaizumi didn't push him away this time. Oikawa just laughed, too busy feeling flustered and he really, really think that it's illegal to be this happy. There's a beat of silence, with nothing but the noise from the movie filling the room, the atmosphere light and everything just seemed to glow for Oikawa, glowing and bright and he felt so damn lucky. Iwaizumi sighs out in content, leaning his head on top of Oikawa's head, staring at the television.

"So...that's a yes, right? You'll marry me?" was what a feeble voice said, coming from Iwaizumi. Oikawa moved back a little to look at his boyfriend, before leaning over to kiss him and, laughing, he held him close once again.

"Of course. I'll marry you a hundred times if you want to, Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> im. i suck at fluff. im sorr,y ims r,y,


End file.
